


Ruby Red

by BugTongue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Face Slapping, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: They have an agreement that sometimes involves shitty hotels and really rude dirty talk.





	Ruby Red

**Author's Note:**

> Make no mistake, I don't know how this happened either.

The hotel room wasn't especially nice, and the carpet smelled vaguely like mold, but he wasn't able to focus on how annoyed he was about that because Chrollo was currently kneeling on his arms, successfully pinning Kurapika to the floor. He struggled just enough to realize brute strength wasn't going to dislodge the man above him, and stopped to glare from his position on the ground, hair in his face.  
  
"Get off."  
  
"I have every intention of doing so, be patient." Chrollo reached out and brushed the hair out of his face, smoothing it back over the top of his head, then repeated the action until Kurapika's eyelids drooped a fraction. His hand pulled away, and Kurapika wondered if he would be released yet.  
  
The slap to his face rang out sharply and stole his breath, stilling in shock long before the anger set in. His head had snapped to the side, so he turned back to look at Chrollo with the building anger of someone slowly catching up to reality. His view was suddenly on the air conditioner as Chrollo slapped him again with the other hand, then took his face in both to rub just under his eyes. "How cute, a blush looks nice on you."  
  
"How dare you, let me-" the hands pulled away and one then two slaps to the same side of his face distracted him from his demands. Chrollo took his jaw and turned him to face front again just to slap the hidden side of his face. " _Fucker_."  
  
"You're breathing laboriously, I wonder." Without shifting his weight from the knees pinning Kurapika's arms, he reached back to feel up one of Kurapika's thighs until he was gripping a handful of crotch. "Hm, it seems you like this quite a lot actually."  
  
"Not when you do it. Oh-" His eyes squeezed shut as the hand around his groin tightened and slid up and over his trapped cock.  
  
"Liar." Chrollo was smiling now, his dark eyes glittering in the lights from the side table. He leaned further over Kurapika to slap him harder, one cheek more times than the other to watch the blush bloom unevenly. To his credit, Kurapika didn't cry out at all, but he was unable to keep from breathing harder. Chrollo grabbed his jaw again to angle Kurapika's head this way and that, looking him over and enjoying the way lust looked on his rosie features. When Kurapika tried to speak next he slapped the words out of his mouth and had to hold in a laugh when Kurapika cursed at him.  
  
"You absolutely reprehensible excuse for a human being, the only reason you're doing this is because you can't get hard enough to fuck me properly." Kurapika's mouth dropped open when a hand covered his throat and pushed up into the soft flesh below his jaw, cutting off his air with ease. Chrollo pushed harder just to leave a bruise for Kurapika to deal with later.  
  
"And how reprehensible is it that you let me do this to you? Is it that you simply can't find someone willing to hurt you because you're too pathetic in their eyes- ah ah, don't start fighting me now, I might break something." He let up long enough for Kurapika to breathe out before clamping down and watching him squirm. "Who of your friends could raise a hand against you knowing you'd let them?"  
  
One of Kurapika's knees slammed against his back, but through the layers of black leather and from this angle it was like the protestations of a misbehaving child, and he gripped more of Kurapika's throat until some of the focus began to slip from his expression. Finally he let Kurapika breathe, letting him gasp for a moment before smacking him one last time. Chrollo moved off Kurapika's body far enough to bodily drag him over onto his knees, satisfaction already curling in his gut at the way Kurapika stayed in position, propped up on his elbows and still panting for air.  
  
Chrollow slid a hand into Kurapika's slacks, moving around to tease his pubic hair. "Remove your belt and hand it to me, then pull your pants down."  
  
"And what do you plan to do with my belt?" He questioned, but obeyed, no falter in his movements as if he had no fear at all about Chrollo's intentions. The belt was smooth patent leather, no braiding or fancy stitching to give it character, and Chrollo folded it in half as he waited for Kurapika to finish the second request.  
  
"Symmetry, of course." He slid the folded belt up over Kurapika's balls to his tailbone and took in the bodily shudder that came just before he brought it down on his asscheek. Kurapika tensed, spine bowing until his head met the floor, and Chrollo rewarded him with another stinging hit to the other cheek.  
  
Kurapika cursed softly into the carpet, anticipating the next blow and only yelping on the one after it, finally vocal when the soft flesh of his upper thighs was hit. Chrollo watched his ass redden for a moment before bringing the belt down three times without pause, biting his lip at the way Kurapika's shoulderblades flexed afterwards. "Perhaps I should have made you count these."  
  
"Not on your life." His voice was rough and low, a big difference from the usual softness he either affected or naturally reverted to. That voice cracked on the next few smacks to his skin, this time falling on his upper thighs until he shook, moving up to his ass instead of stopping. When his breathe stuttered suspiciously, Chrollo slipped the belt around his thighs just above his slacks and slid the end through the buckle, drawing it tighter than any of the existing holes. He pushed the trapped thighs forward so Kurapika's ass was where he wanted it.  
  
"Are you crying, Kurapika?"  
  
"Fuck me or I swear on every god I'll rip your spine out and feed it to you." He shuddered hard when Chrollo rubbed a hand gently over his raw thighs, pushing into the softness between them. It wasn't overly soft, not with the way Kurapika trained, but it was softer than he'd expected.  
  
"I don't believe you're in any position to be making demands, little one."  
  
"Don't call me that." He fell silent when he heard the bottle of lube open, tensing when it was poured straight onto his hole and allowed to spread bown his back and over his taint. "Awful, disgusting freak, I hate you-"  
  
He broke into a groan as two fingers pushed into him without much warning, voice strained. "You don't hate this."  
  
"I do."  
  
"That's unfortunate." Chrollo pulled his fingers out slowly before driving them inside deeper, pumping until the tension began to ease out of Kurapika's body. Then he added a third finger and repeated the process, listening to the way Kurapika's breath shook.

Kurapika stayed still as Chrollo lined his cock up with his hole, but pushed back onto him when he was evidently too slow to do so. Chrollo yanked on the end of the belt as he snapped his hips forward, driving in deep all at once to hear Kurapika cry out. After that it was easy to get a rhythm going, pulling on the belt as he pushed forward so he could fuck as deep as he liked, watching the tension first go out of Kurapika as he got what he wanted and then ramp back up as it overwhelmed him. Chrollo slid a hand into Kurapika's hair and gripped tight at the roots, yanking up and back until Kurapika lost the ability to stay silent, eyes unfocused.

  
"I could keep you tied up somewhere if you like being fucked this much by people you hate. Would you enjoy that?" His tone was soft but Chrollo was gripped by a surprising rush of glee at the way Kurapika tried to glare at him. "Don't bother answering, I'm sure you'd enjoy the lack of responsibility more than anything."  
  
When Kurapika made to speak he pulled his head back farther and fucked in hard, holding him there with the belt as he ground in. "Please don't speak, you're much nicer to look at than you are to listen to."  
  
Kurapika shut his eyes, brow drawn as he clenched tightly. It wasn't much longer before he came, and Chrollo pulled out and rolled him onto his back to assume a similar position as before, cock positioned above Kurapika's face. The boy watched him blearily, drying tears on his still rosie cheeks and tired spite in his eyes as Chrollo stroked himself to completion, come landing on the lower half of Kurapika's face and down to his collar, ruining his nice dress shirt.  
  
Voice absolutely ruined, Kurapika spit come off his lips. "You're despicable."  
  
"I'm beginning to believe that's what you come to me for." He reached down to smear the mix of fluids across Kurapika's cheek, enjoying the polished rubies that glared back.


End file.
